


Share The World!

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Series: 20 Years At Sea [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 20 Years at Sea, Gen, based off Share The World, day 9: openings/endings, set pre-Sabaody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: “Nami!” Luffy shouts from the front of Sunny. “I see an island!”“Alright!” Luffy yelled, pumping his hands in the air and flipping back onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. “Everyone prepare for docking!”





	Share The World!

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally about the 'Share the World' opening. like, the entire thing. it's my favourite thing ever.

“Nami!” Luffy shouts from the front of Sunny. “I see an island!”

Aforementioned navigator glanced up and checked her log pose, yup, an island was definitely scheduled.

“Alright!” Luffy yelled, pumping his hands in the air and flipping back onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. “Everyone prepare for docking!”

Slowly, one by one the straw hats emerged from their dens to their captain’s cry.

They all congregated on the grassy deck. “I need fresh food.” Sanji immediately said once everyone had arrived.

Nami nodded. “I want some more swimwear.”

“I need some stuff for my arsenal.” Usopp said.

“I also need some stuff.” Franky added, looking at Usopp and folding his arms.

Zoro yawned. “Fufufu, I would like to go look at their books, if they have any.” Robin said.

“Um, I need some herbs and medicines.”

“Yohoho, I would care to explore the island.”

Nami sighed. “So, we _all_ want to leave Sunny?”

At eight nods, she sighed again. “Alright, Sanji, Luffy, Chopper and Robin will go today, everyone else, we’re guarding the ship for now.”

“Alright, hear that guys? We’re gonna go explore!” Luffy grinned widely. “Nami~! Can I have some money?”

Luffy asked, looking at the treasurer pleadingly who sighed before doling out her _precious_ beri to the two idiots before handing Sanji-kun, Chopper and Robin their share.

“Wait! Sanji! We need pirate bento’s!” He demanded.

Sanji sighed but complied nonetheless and within ten minutes – in which Luffy had bounded around in excitement – he had four neat bento’s in his grasp.

Luffy threw on an orange singlet, waiting for Sanji, Chopper and Robin to emerge from their respective rooms.

Sanji threw on a stripy and spotty shirt, accompanied by a waist coat, it was, in fact, hot outside. Chopper changed into a black and white t-shirt and dark shorts. Robin wore a green jacket that was more of a vest, strings covering her chest in a valiant attempt to keep it shut and a pair of orange shorts (Sanji had squealed delightedly at the sight).

“Let’s go Sanji, Chopper!” Luffy said, looping his arms around the pair.

“Wait! The shores not even in s- aAhhhh!” Sanji and Chopper screamed in unison as they were rocketed to the shore.

“Shishishi!” Luffy cried as they hurtled towards the concrete shore.

“Luffy! If I survive this I’m going to kill you!” Sanji yelled.

“Wah! I’m too young to die!” Chopper sobbed.

The trio smashed into the ground and it was only because of Luffy’s rubber body and Chopper’s ‘guard point’ that none of them ended up as tiny little smears of colour on the dock.

“Shishi, that was fun!” Luffy cried laughing and simultaneously checking that boshi was still firmly on his head.

He, unfortunately, did not see the demon behind him that was dusting off imaginary lint off of his shoulders and glaring a hole in the back of his head.

“No it wasn’t!” Both Chopper and Sanji punched and kicked the rubber boy in the head, _hard._

So hard that the idiot was sent flying into the water. “Luffy! I’ll save you!” Chopper cried and leapt after the captain, forgetting that he himself could not swim.

Sanji stared dumbfounded for a moment before leaping in after both devil fruit users. He swiftly kicked both up the head for being stupid.

“We’re sowy.” Both said, spitting out copious amounts of sea water.

“My word! You treat your son like that?” A passing woman stopped to scold the chef.

Said chef immediately turned into putty into the young woman’s hands. “Ah! Sorry mademoiselle, they are both idiots that needed to be taught a lesson.”

He said, bowing down on one knee, the woman _was_ beautiful, long blonde hair brushed into a bun, piercing blue eyes looking into his very soul.

Oh, and the guns strapped to her thighs and ankles was a bonus, Sanji thought.

Chopper and Luffy just shrugged at his antics.

“Sanji~!” Luffy whined. “I’m hungry.”

“You better tend to your son and pet.” The lady said and turned around. “I happen to be a retired marine and I will not stand for abuse.”

Sanji looked properly admonished and bowed before turning to Luffy and Chopper, with the appropriate amount of self-restraint he said. “Come on you idiots.”

“I’m not a pet.” Chopper muttered angrily, trudging away.

“What about Robin-chan?” Sanji muttered to himself, glancing to Chopper and Luffy then to the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji watched closely as the mini-Merry drew closer, the woman in question at the wheel. “Hello Sanji-kun, would you mind keeping an eye on Luffy?” She asked as she gracefully climbed up to join their trio.

“Anything for you Robin-chwan!” Sanji exclaimed.

“Come on Sanji! I smell meat!” Luffy cried, grabbing a hold of both crew mates and running off to where his nose took him.

“Fufufu, enjoy cook-san.”

“Luffy! Let me go!” Sanji growls, disentangling himself from the rubber-brained idiot.

“Sanji, could we eat first please?” Chopper asks, his own little stomach growling in hunger.

The cook glanced down at the tiny doctor and shrugged, “I was planning on heading to the market place anyway, you two don’t have to stay with me.”

“Eh, food!” Luffy laughed as he raced towards the smell.

He skidded to a stop in front of a small stall that seemed to have a barbeque sizzling away with skewers of vegetable and meat being cooked.

“Why hello there young man, may I interest you with some of this Island’s spe-” A woman with an aging face began.

“I don’t care! Just give me meat!” Luffy interrupted, too hungry to care.

“Such an attitude…” The lady muttered dejectedly, regardless she handed him a skewer which Luffy swallowed in one second.

“More!”

The lady complied. “These are 100 beris each mister, you better have the right money…”

Luffy groaned, it wasn’t like he was going to be able to buy a lot of these… there was the possibility of just leaving without paying but…

He didn’t want to cause trouble _yet,_ especially when half of the crew hadn’t even entered the island to do their business.

So, he payed the woman the correct money and drifted away to the depths of the crowd, testing as much food as he could.

Whilst wandering through the streets his eye caught a surfing shop, grinning to himself he entered the summer shop.

“Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?” The woman was quite young, probably just in her twenties and was trying to blink seductively at the straw-hat captain.

“Yeah, how much is the surfboard in the window?” He asked, pointing at the white with blue trimming surfboard propped up on the window.

“Why, my dear, for you I can pay you a price of 5000 beris.” She said again, trying to bring his eyes to her.

Luffy dragged his eyes from the display, pulling the little sack of beris he usually carried around, and counted out the correct amount of notes. “I still have 1000 beris left over… hey lady, is there anything I can buy for 1000 beris.” His eyes never even strayed to where she was trying to make him look.

Huffing a little the woman sighed and said, “You can by a doughnut inflatable and a pair of trunks if you want.”

Grinning he chose a pair of red trunks and handed over the rest of the money, clutching his possessions tightly he thanked the lady and left the store.

Given that he was now officially broke Luffy was at a loss of what to do, he couldn’t very well just leave the surfboard and trunks by themselves.

Eventually he sighed and moved to a bench by a waterfall where a bunch of kids were messing around.

Luffy plonked down onto the wooden structure and stretched out, yawning and arching his back, not unlike a cat.

Grinning when he realised he still had the pirate bento, he unwrapped it and scoffed it down within seconds.

Slowly he found himself drifting off into sleep and decided that with the perfect weather he might as well catch some z’s – he hadn’t felt right for a while after Thriller Bark and the discovery that Ace was in some kind of trouble.

So, he welcomed the warm feeling and slept, arms tucked behind his head and stomach heavy with the food he had consumed.

**

Chopper was wondering around in brain point, hoping that he would be able to at least buy _something_ before being asked if he was somebody’s pet and escorted to the local vet clinic.

He was a doctor dammit, not a pet.

“Well hello there, mister, may I entice you with some locally cooked venison?” A beared man asked, clad in flannel and leather.

Chopper shrieked and ran away from the cooked smell of venison, and potentially, reindeer.

After he was certain that he had left the hunter alone with his store of furs and meat he breathed out a sigh and moved along to one of the stores on the main street of the little town.

“Sweets are fine in small amounts…” He repeated to himself as he entered the shop.

The little bell tinkled, alerting the teenager behind the counter to jump up and offer him a small chocolate which Chopper happily accepted – food was always best if it was free, a voice (sounding a helluva lot like Nami) reminded him.

“Can I get a cone of cotton candy?” Chopper asked the acne riddled teenager who just shrugged and brought him to the machine.

“How much?” He asked, gesturing to the machine.

“A small please.”

Soon, a small cone and a pink ball of fluff about the size of a balloon. “Thank you!”

Chopper placed the correct amount of beris into the outstretched hand and left the shop, promising himself to get proper sustenance later on, after he had purchased his correct medical herbs.

He wandered through the street, taking note of a musky looking book-shop and a miscellaneous ‘Pawn Shop’ for Robin and Usopp, respectively.

Finally he caught sight of a stall set up next to a clean looking house that declared itself a pharmacy. “Um, excuse me, but do you happen to have eucalyptus tree leaves or manuka honey?” He asked the aged man behind the front desk.

“We do have eucalyptus tree leaves but not manuka honey, in fact, I’ve never heard of it in my life.” The man said, chuckling a little.

“Oh, how about any antiseptics?” The Manuka honey was only native to some islands.

“I have iodine, hydrogen peroxide, polyhexanide, ethanol, you name it.” He said, laughing again, spreading his arms in a sweeping gesture.

“Hmm, can I get 300mL of iodine, polyhexanide and ethanol? Oh, and I need some bandages.” Chopper listed.

“Of course my good sir, that will come to 20 000 beris.” The man said, placing the desired items in a brown paper bag, the bottles clinking against each other.

“There you go!” He said, placing the correct amount in the mans wrinkled, leathery hands.

“I wish you a good day my fellow physician.” The man stated, waving him off.

“Wow, what a nice guy.” Chopper murmured, glancing down at the brown paper bag.

He walked through the streets, avoiding any and all of the children that attempted to ‘bring him home’.

“I wonder where Sanji, Luffy and Robin are…” He muttered, looking up at the slowly sinking sun, he should _probably_ head back to the Thousand Sunny.

He shrugged and started to retrace his steps, avoiding the hunter at the stall and making his way back to where the ex-marine lady had told Sanji off.

There, in all of her glory, the Thousand Sunny sat, anchored down, she was the most colourful and largest of all the local ships – and clearly the only pirate ship.

“Hey Chopper!” Usopp shouted from the decks, looking up from his fishing. “You won’t believe how big of a fish I caught!”

Chopper grinned and switched into his walk point, dashing up the rope that tied Sunny to the dock.

He couldn’t wait to put away his medicines into all of his shiny new compartments.

**

Robin smiled lightly at the bookworm behind the counter, she was clearly invested in the books that Robin sought but the woman would not be denied the history books she so desired.

“Now, I must be on my way, I have other shops to attend to,” Robin began, good, she caught the woman’s attention. “I will be taking those books I’m afraid, I would prefer to do it without violence but if you refuse to comply…”

She allowed the words to trail dangerously off, the woman gulped, pressing her round glasses further into her skin before taking the offered beri. “Thank you, have a wonderful evening.” Robin murmured as she glided through the shop, taking the bag with her.

“Now, I will be needing a nursery, I think.” She wanted to cultivate flowers in the new garden near the back of Sunny where the dormitories lay.

It would be a pity if she could not find any of the local flowers, according to the very books she was carrying, there was a Marine base nearby, and on that Marine base, flowers of vivid purple, gold and silver reigned there.

But also, the _promenade,_ a hibiscus-like flower _was_ native to the island.

She was determined to discover whether that was true or not for the last person to look for the flowers coincidentally ended up joining the aforementioned Marines.

After a while of searching Robin finally found herself in front of a flower store that boasted the best flowers on the island, she wondered if it was true.

The flowers out the front were of most beautiful blues, all different shades – she couldn’t identify them but that was quite alright, they most likely were not poisonous, and if they were then Usopp would have something to add to his ever-increasing arsenal.

“Excuse me,” She asked the woman arranging a bouquet of cerulean… flowers. “But may I inquire as to whether you are familiar with the legend of the gold and silver flowers of the Marine base?”

The woman jumped a bit, splattering dirt against her denim overalls.

“Ah! Sorry ma’am, you caught me off-guard.” The woman insisted, name-tag reading Audrey.

“That is quite all right Audrey-san.” Robin chuckled a little.

“Um, everyone on this island is familiar with that legend, we even called the guy Serpentine for his silver-tongue.”

“Serpentine?”

“Yes, there has never been any report of the silver or gold flowers from the Marine base on the island of Fleurs.”

“It is called ‘Fleurs’?” Robin asked, wondering if she heard correctly.

“Yup! After the legend.” Audrey said. “See, for a while this island was flourishing because we sold the most magnificent gold and silver flowers, at least, that’s what we’re told.”

“You do not believe it?”

“No! There is simply no evidence to support that theory, although… I did move here from the Sabaody Archipelego a few years back so it might be…”

“I see. Now, could you make some recommendations of what flowers I could plant together?” Robin asked, putting aside her curiosity for the moment.

“Of course! I can throw in a gardening book in for free if you buy five seedlings.” Audrey said, jumping up and brushing the excess dirt off her gloves.

“I suppose we have a deal, Audrey-san.”

Robin idly wondered what time Sanji would arrive back at the ship and begin preparations for dinner…

**

“Mellorine.” He murmured, eyeing the black-haired beauty _wom_ aning her store of fresh vegetables.

“Ah, excuse me mademoiselle, would you mind if I take a look at your fresh produce?” Sanji asked with a flourish.

“Of course.” She said, her smile revealing creases and dimples. “Considering what time of the day it is, I could even offer you sales off them.”

“Thank you my dear.” He said, lifting up one of the potatoes, curiously he turned to a similarly sized fruit-looking thing. “And what might this be?”

“Those are our island’s specialty, the flower fruit, you can have one if you’d like.”

“Thank you very much.” Sanji took a bite out of the innocuous looking fruit, immediately an explosion of sweet flavours burst on his tongue with an undercurrent of bitterness. “Mm, how much for a dozen?” He asked, already planning on a pie he could bake with it and perhaps even a parfait oh and there was-

“3000 beris.”

“That’s a lot.” He murmured, glancing down at the fruit again, its’ pale flesh and juice reflecting the evening sun. “Okay.”

“Thank you for buying these.” She smiled again, placing the desired fruit in a brown bag. “Is there anything else I can interest you in?”

“No thanks, I think I’ll go now.”

Sanji wandered through the still-large crowd, avoiding any of the shoddy looking stores trying to sell your fortune away.

He hopes Chopper didn’t get stuck at a store like that.

Sighing, he checks that he has purchased everything needed – plus those spices he thought would very much suit some oni giri.

And a _delightful_ dried _promenade_ that was simply delicious as a tea, he _had_ to have it.

“5000 beris…” He counts in one hand. “It’s getting pretty late…”

He retreats back to the dock where Sunny is docked, hoping to a God he didn’t believe in that the rest of them were already back there.

When he did arrive, and discovered that everybody except for Luffy had arrived, he took a deep drag of the cigarette perpetually clasped between his lips.

“Zoro, go find him, I’ll come with you too.” Nami instructed, kicking the sleeping swordsman awake.

He grumbled but nonetheless stretched out and yawned like a cat. “Let’s go.”

Lithely leaping to the ground, Zoro began to wander, and Nami, she only followed him, because, while the swordsman was _unnaturally_ directionally challenged, he seemed to have an in-built Luffy-radar.

And she knew exactly how to use it to her advantage.

With the sun sinking deep into the horizon, dipping its’ golden body into the glittering ocean, they needed to make haste if they were to find Luffy before dinner.

Knowing him, he probably fell asleep and since neither of them _felt_ like he was in trouble, they trusted that he was still safe.

It had always been this, well, as soon as they had joined the beaming, straw-hatted boy, they had essentially devoted their life to this.

And that was okay, because they loved him like a brother.

Eventually they ended up at an inconspicuous bench in front of a water fountain and there he lay, arms crossed behind his head, snot bubble blowing out of his nose.

They both took a moment to take in the serenity of the moment before Zoro nudged him and told him to wake up.

“Just a minute… Ace.”

Taking that into stride, they both sighed and decided that he might as well sleep. “He hasn’t been sleeping… has he?” Nami murmured softly to Zoro who just shook his head lightly.

Without a word, Zoro hoisted the rubberman over his shoulder where he flopped, boneless.

Nami grabbed the abandoned surfboard and little bag containing more swimwear.

They made it back just in time for Sanji to shout out, “Dinner!” at which Luffy wriggled like an eel and jumped off Zoro’s shoulder, running into Sunny’s dining room.

“Thanks Zoro, Nami!” He cried over his shoulder.

Dinner was a relatively relaxed affair regardless of the beating up of one rubberman for daring steal off _both_ Nami- _swan_ and Robin- _chan_ ’s plates.

The following morning dawned bright and early, as beautiful as the first and Nami smiled, telling them all that the good weather would continue.

Robin had returned the previous day with an estimation of four days for the log-pose to set.

So, today, Zoro, Brook, Nami, Usopp and Franky were going to depart Sunny for the goods they sought.

“Zoro, you’re with Brook. Usopp, with me and Franky, you can go by yourself if you want.” Nami instructed to the crew.

“Yohoho, today will be fantastic, I can feel it… _in my bones._ ” Brook laughed, twirling around them all.

“Zoro, go get changed, you smell like a rotting fish.” Nami said.

Zoro grumbled but complied and within less than a minute he was changed into a pair of camo pants and a purple ‘GSM’ shirt (he didn’t know the brand but apparently it was good – according to the witch.).

Brook hadn’t changed his outfit because he does _not_ excrete as much bodily fluid as the rest of them do.

Franky had decided to shake it up a little by changing into a blue Hawaiian shirt.

Usopp decked out in leather, looks more like a butler, but today, he’ll be more like a slave to Nami who simply wants him as a donkey to carry all of her shopping.

Nami herself has a cute little pink camisole with a black lace outline.

“Meet back here before sunset!” She called out to the group, jumping down from Sunny’s soft grass.

The deck is silent for a few moments before Luffy whines “I’m bored.”

“Might I suggest fishing, Luffy?” Robin says, hand flourishing out of the grass like flowers and bring a few items for her to properly enjoy the time presented to her to read the new book she had acquired.

“Sure!”

“Why are you making _me_ carry everything?” Usopp whines around the head tall boxes he’s carrying.

“Because I know that you won’t lose them or get lost, so stop complaining.” She replies sweetly, a few of the bags hanging off her arms. “Now where did you want to go?”

“I wanted to get some more chemicals…” He muttered dejectedly.

“Well, after lunch we can drop my shopping on Sunny then you can go shop.” She says, smiling at the way his face lights up.

That was an hour ago.

Nami sipped on her tea contentedly, the locals here had some _wonderful_ hibiscus-like flower tea that was simply _divine._ She had to tell Sanji-kun to receive it.

Usopp stumbles to her table, the boxes almost obscuring his vision.

Depositing them on the table he sits down himself, already sipping on an iced version of the hibiscus-like flower tea.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead Usopp flops back onto the edge of his chair, teetering precariously.

Nami flips a page of the newspaper, smiling contentedly.

“I’m having a plate of their rainbow fish,” he murmurs, looking through the menu, “And chips.”

With that he looks at the waiter and cries, “Excuse me!”

The waiter makes his way over, looking quite flustered and put-off by his forward demeanour.

“Excusez-moi, monsieur, but what shall I entertain your appetite with this fine lunch hour?” He says charmingly, flourishing a pad and pen.

“I’ll have the chef special of rainbow fish with a side of chips, thank you.” He says, glancing to Nami who sighs before specifying.

“I’ll have a parfait with the promenade.” She says, still sipping their tea.

“Why _of course_ madame, monsieur. Your food shall be ready soon.”

“Thank you.” She smiles sweetly, leaning, _just a little_ over the table, the man rushes off, face steadily turning red.

“You’re diabolical.” Usopp deadpans.

“Hey, if I have the means to get us a discount then so be it.” She defends, still smirking mischievously.

Usopp just shakes his head and turns, sipping on his iced tea and observing the people around them.

Silently he counts the amount of civilians vs the amount of trained killers coming to snap his neck and take his bounty.

Okay, that was hyperbole but whatever.

It was a legitimate fear.

He was interrupted from a mock battle that he was terribly losing by the sound of his ceramic plate being deposited on top of the table amidst the boxes.

“Thank you.” He murmurs, stomach grumbling, pirate bento’s consumed hours ago.

Nami carefully tastes hers before brightening at the mixture of flavours hitting her tastebuds. “Oh my! This is certainly divine!” She swoons dramatically, the waiter, having no idea what was in store for him smiled delightedly.

“I am glad _ma Cherie,_ would you like me to pass my compliments onto the chef?”

“Oh, please do!”

Usopp just slurps at the juice of the rainbow fish loudly, eyeing their interaction with half-amusement, half-sympathy.

When they’re finished and the waiter comes towards them Nami begins to ‘search’ for her purse.

“Oh no!” She cries in mock dismay, the waiter immediately coming to her side at the cry of her anguish.

“What ever is the matter dear?” He asks anxiously flitting around her like an unrestful bird.

“My purse! It’s gone!” She says, tears filling her eyes.

“Oh la la!” He says in tandem with her tears, looking at the cheque in his hand and the near hysterical woman he makes the wisest decision of his entire life and says. “Allow me to pay for you and your friend, _my dear_.” He says, signing it.

“You will?” At his nod and the signing of the cheque the hysteria slides right off her face and Usopp grabs the boxes before the man does something irrational. “Thanks for that!”

She calls over her shoulder, smiling at the still gobsmacked and confused waiter.

Usopp just laughs with her when they’re out of sight. “Y’know, I didn’t think it would work but holy cow it did.”

Nami just sticks her tongue out at him, “Now who’s diabolical?”

**

Brook is wandering aimlessly through the main street, Zoro-san in tow.

The man is looking tired already despite the fact that he was napping in the morning.

Brook doesn’t understand how he does it, he could _never_ waste a day away like that.

But he also knows that Zoro-san is a hell of a better swordsman than he likely will ever be, and due to that, he has his undying respect.

Humming a little he looks at one of the antique stores, ignoring the initial shrieks of “It’s a skeleton!” he proceeds to ogle at the simply _magnificent_ violin they have on display.

It is of ebony, he deducts from the smoothness of the finish and the richness of the dark brown colour.

“Um, excuse me.” He asks politely to the young man who is still cowering behind the counter. “How much are you asking for that violin?”

“You can have it as long as you don’t hurt me.” He basically thrusts the key into his bony hands.

Brook glances at it, and back at the man for a while. “While I might be frightening, I am still a gentleman and I cannot simply accept nothing for such a masterpiece.”

The man seems to have gained a little of his confidence and takes a deep breath, “500 000 beris.”

“That is quite an agreeable price.” He admits and tips the correct beris onto the counter.

“I’ll get it for you.” The man says, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose and fumbles with the key, before finally unlocking the glass casing.

“Yohoho! Thank you kind sir!” He says, bowing deeply, plucking the strings experimentally.

When he finds that they are in suitable condition he accepts the casing and twirls out of the store.

“Oh dear.” He mutters when he realised _just_ why Zoro-san had been quite so complacent during that confrontation.

Scanning the crowd with his eyes, _but he doesn’t have eyes,_ yohohoho! He could not sight his friend anywhere.

Sighing he politely asked the lady to his immediate right if she had seen a green haired man.

“Oi mister!” A child tugged on his pant legs.

Kneeling down to the child’s height he was perplexed to see an entire gaggle surround him.

“Yes?”

“I know where your green-haired nakama is!” He says proudly.

“You do?”

“Yup! Tell him it’s true Ben!”

“It’s true! We all saw him.”

“Well then, could you perhaps lead me to him?” Brook asks politely.

“Only if you _promise_ to play us a song!” They say delightedly in tandem.

“Yohoho! It would be my delight to play for you!” He says, grinning, oh, but he has no lips to smile with, yohoho!

The children laugh with him and run around in circles around his gangly legs, tugging on his pants they trudge through the crows and eventually, after several curving streets and paths they come to a stop at a beautiful water fountain and lo and behold.

There, Zoro-san sits, in all of his glory.

“Zoro-san!” He cries out, relieved to have found his fellow swordsman.

“Oh, Brook, you got lost.” Zoro deadpans.

Brook just laughs, he’s heard and seen how directionally challenged he is.

“Mister! You promised to play a song!” The children cajole together.

“And so I shall, Zoro-san? Might I ask that you remain here while I play for the young gentlemen and ladies.”

Zoro just shrugs and yawns widely, and, much to Brook’s amusement and Zoro’s chagrin, a dog next to him copies his movements.

“Yohoho! It seems you have acquired a new friend, Zoro-san.” He comments, bending down and scratching the dog’s head.

“Yow!” The dog is biting him! How rude!

Zoro laughs, and Brook realises that he’s never heard Zoro-san laugh before.

It’s deep and hearty, rumbling through his chest like distant thunder.

Finally managing to detach the dog he returns to the fountain and begins to play. “What kind of a song would you care to hear?”

“A marine song!”

“Marine song?” He repeats dumbfounded, and at a loss for words.

“Yeah, y’know, the one that goes, _hm budu bump!_ ”

“I’m afraid I do not. I do know quite a variety of songs though,”

Plucking the strings rapidly, forgoing the bow Brook allows the words to tumble out of him “ _Ano oozora ni todoku made, I believe, hitotsu no ashita he!”_

Zoro glances over at the skeleton through slanted eyes, the pull of sleep too much to handle. It’s a nice song, though a little out of place on a violin.

But Brook makes it work.

He closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep.

**

Franky has had a _super~_ day searching through this island’s shops.

He’s already purchased a new pair of speedos and Hawaiian shirt.

Even daring to buy a – dare he say it? – pair of board shorts.

God, what a heathen.

Wandering around and searching through the clothes he wonders what chemicals he truly needs for his next experiment.

While his equipment runs solely on cola, it also has other elements incorporated depending on what _it_ is.

Finding himself a seat within a nice looking café store that hadn’t batted an eyelash at his state of attire he opened the pirate bento, as the captain had dubbed them.

“When should I start heading back?” He wondered aloud.

There was an old man sipping his milkshake and reading the paper when the bandits came in.

Decked in leather and spikes, bikes parked outside, they made quite the sight, walking into such a small café.

The staff didn’t even look bothered, just kept on bopping to that jazzy tone.

Then a pretty lady walked in and ripped off one of the man’s patch for some reason or another.

One of the staff knocked the player to the ground and the music cut out, it was silent for a few seconds before the biker grabbed her wrist, and right when Franky was about to leave before things became messy, they started…

Dancing of all things.

The staff seemed like they had been expecting it though, judging by the emergency player stashed away behind a glass case.

He watched in awe as what seemed to be a mob gathered within the café and began to bust their best moves.

“Ow! Super Franky is here!”

When he made it back hours later he was still grinning at the hilarity of it all.

At dinner time he told everyone his ‘new experience’ “And they all started to dance like it was normal so I joined in.”

“Naw, that sounds way more fun than fishing all day.” Luffy says, well, it comes out much more garbled but it’s the thought that counts.

“I found the most gorgeous violin yoho!” Brook grins _toothily._

“Fufufu, the history of this island is quite unique, I must say.” Robin said, sipping some coffee. “Although, I have deduced that the tale of the silver and gold flowers is nothing more than a myth.”

“Hmm, Robin-sis, are you using the gardens?”

“Yes, I have reserved a small patch for myself.”

“Super!”

The following day they simply relaxed on Sunny’s super deck.

But before long Luffy ran back into the men’s quarters and returned decked out in swimming gear and holding the surfboard he had been found with the day before.

“Nuh uh!” Nami said, crossing her arms.

But, instead of saying anything, Luffy turned the puppy-dog eyes on her. “But Nami-”

“No buts! Do you even _know_ how to surf?” She asked.

“Yeah! Ace and S-, Ace taught me how to.” Despite the small flinch and reduction of his words, Luffy seemed earnest.

“Might as well, we’re all here if he does fall.” Zoro mutters, already decked in board-shorts, with a surfboard under his arm.

“Yay!”

Tugging the donut over himself, Luffy leaps right into the water, kicking at the water. And despite how draining it was, he made it all the way out to where the waves were just beginning to crest.

Twisting his body so he could keep an eye on the waves, he chose one of the larger ones.

Standing up at the last moment he crouched down and guided his surfboard the way Ace and Sabo had taught him too.

“Shishishi!” He soared high into the sky. “Woo-OAAH!”

The board slipped right from under him and he fell into the water.

Immediately, all of his previous energy dissipated as he sunk further and further.

And then, a flash of green and he was back on Sunny’s deck with several eggs on his head, as did Chopper and Brook.

“You said you knew how to surf.” Nami said, arching an eyebrow.

“I do! It’s just-” he swallowed down _but then Sabo died and Ace never did again._ “Those ones are hard!”

See, not a lie.

“Okay, I’m done!” he said, flopping onto Sunny’s deck.

Wordlessly they dropped too, having their own things to do.

Clank! Clank! Zoro doing reps in his sleep was always amusing to watch.

But Chopper didn’t have time, he was busy reviewing some of his medical knowledge, especially for Zoro who wasn’t fully healed yet and had yet again, removed his bandages.

He was partially under Robin’s umbrella who was reading, a cup of coffee forgotten beside her as she became invested within the mystery of her book.

Usopp was currently making disguises, who knew when they would have to hide in plain sight.

He silently passed them over Nami who indulgently put them over Luffy’s sleeping face and smiled widely at the sight.

Sanji was twirling another cup of coffee, trying to create a pattern out of only straight milk.

Franky was on his third banana of the day, watching the proceedings lazily, half an ear open to Brook’s delightful playing as per usual.

Brook was playing the tune he had made on the spot to play for the children with his new violin.

It was when they were leaving on the fourth day that they ran into trouble.

“Oi! You damned pirates!” It was the lady from the first day, brandishing twin pistols.

She fired a warning shot into the air.

“May I help you?” Robin asked, she had been on second watch last night so she was first to the lady.

“Yeah! Mind turning yourselves in?” She asked with a snarl marring her beautiful features.

“Oh dear.” Robin murmured.

“I’ve already summoned the marines, they’re going to shoot you to hell, but I want to know, why would you do it? Why would you become a filthy pirate? Why would you destroy people’s dreams?” The lady asks.

Robin’s features turn as ice as the storm gathering around them. She doesn’t need to say anything because _she_ knows they answer, the fact that she is asking her does not require an answer.

But it’s on the tip of her tongue so she says it anyway, “Because I wasn’t able to live freely without being a ‘filthy pirate’. And there is only one man I will sail for anyway.”

The lady’s contorted features contort into pure rage and it’s only because of years of practice that Robin dodges the bullet and before the woman can fire again there are arms sprouting from the lady’s shoulders, gripping the guns and tossing them into the water.

“You won’t be needing those anymore.”

“What is this?”

“You should have done your research… seis fleur: twist!” The woman’s body twists like a pretzel, clicking out of place.

The soft padding of her captain’s sandals on the deck of Sunny are what alert her to his presence. “Robin?”

“Everything is fine, sencho-san, but might I recommend we leave immediately, there are marines after us.”

Snapping into wakefulness Luffy cries, “Everyone up! We gotta go!” One by one they’re all up, the sun only _just_ beginning to grace the night sky with its’ bright features.

Nami is rubbing sleep out of her eyes and one glance at both of their serious faces has her snapping at the rest of them to get up.

As it is, the log pose has already set and they can see ships on the horizon.

When canon fire begins to hit 100 meters out of them, the sail _right_ into the middle of their formation, allowing themselves to be surrounded.

“Surrender and your death will be painless!” One of the captain’s cry from their ship, the fact that he’s heard over the rain is astounding.

“Never!” Luffy grins and the sky lights up with a tremendous shot of wind from the mouth of the Lion.

“The Straw Hats! They’re heading to the Sabaody Archipelago!”

**Author's Note:**

> Few fun facts:
> 
> Promenade is actually the 'ancient name' of prom, but it's also a dancing grip, where the guy puts his hands over the top of the woman's hands which are on her shoulders - not fun if you're tall af and the guys are smol beans.
> 
> the cafe scene with Franky? 110% from that Caravan Palace video, i cant remember the name but it's literally from that.
> 
> And the surfing this? i think i read a fic where luffy surfed and was taught by Ace.... hmm.


End file.
